


There’s someone I can’t forget [FR]

by KuroganeNoFeari (ScriptaManent)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Cette fic est écrite comme une succession de rapports d'Axel et Saïx, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Hurt, Letters, M/M, Organization reports
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptaManent/pseuds/KuroganeNoFeari
Summary: Axel et Saïx sont dans l'Organisation depuis tant d'années qu'ils ont cessé de compter. Eux qui étaient si proches, ils ont tant perdu. Malgré tout, aucun d'eux ne parvient à oublier le passé.[Une de mes fics de l'AkuSai month 2015]





	There’s someone I can’t forget [FR]

**Author's Note:**

> English translation available here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301286

« Chaque jour, c'est toujours la même chose. Passage à la Zone Grise, mission, je rentre pour dîner, je vais dormir et le lendemain ça recommence. Les journées sont tellement mornes à l'Organisation… Mon humanité me manque.

Tout ce que j'avais à cette époque me manque. Une personne, en particulier.

Chaque jour je croise Saïx, mais tout est différent. Notre complicité passée n'est plus, même si on a essayé de la sauvegarder. Disons simplement qu'en plus d'avoir Xemnas et ses plans entre nous, il manque aussi quelque chose d'essentiel.

Un coeur. C'était tellement facile quand on en avait un. Maintenant, c'est à peine si on se parle. Pour certains, rien n'a changé. Pour nous, tout s'est écroulé.

Les mêmes cheveux bleus, la même peau pâle, mais le doré a remplacé le vert.

Ça me manque. Tout me manque. Notre monde, les moments qu'on passait ensemble, même nos disputes me manquent. Avant, on pouvait en rire. Maintenant…

Maintenant, j'ai juste droit à un ordre de mission, ou alors à quelque chose commençant par « Le Seigneur Xemnas».

Un seigneur… Un bourreau, oui.

Je te savais pas aussi sensible au syndrome de Stockholm, Isa. »

 

* * *

 

« Une nouvelle journée de terminée. J'ai cessé de les compter depuis longtemps, déjà, mais cela doit faire un bon nombre d'années, maintenant.

J'ai envoyé le numéro IX, cette catastrophe ambulante, en mission pour plusieurs jours. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il n'écourtera pas son séjour. J'imagine que l'espoir fait vivre.

Vivre… Est-ce seulement une vie que nous menons ? C'est à peine une existence. Nous ne sommes même pas censés être là. Au moins nous vivons en société, ça nous rendrait presque humains.

Presque, c'est bien ça, le problème. Le Seigneur Xemnas est toujours en train de chercher un moyen pour que chacun retrouve son coeur. Il est notre seul espoir.

Axel m'a rendu son rapport, aujourd'hui. Impeccable, comme toujours… Je me surprends parfois à vouloir le saboter, juste pour pouvoir lui parler un peu plus longtemps.

J'aimerais me persuader que tout ça appartient au passé, ou au contraire que tout peut redevenir comme avant, mais nous sommes dans un entre-deux d'où aucun de nous ne peut sortir indemne. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense de tout ça, de ce qu'on a laissé derrière nous… De nous.

À quoi penses-tu, Lea ? »

 

* * *

 

« Nouvelle journée, nouvelle mission. Je suis allé à la Forteresse Oubliée, et c'était… Bizarre. Il ne reste quasiment plus rien de tout ce que j'ai connu, et malgré tout le moindre détail me rappelait Isa.

Comme partout, en fait.

Et toi, Saïx ? Ça t'arrive aussi de te rappeler notre enfance ? On avait fait le serment d'être amis pour la vie…

Comme on était naïfs. »

 

* * *

 

« J'ai envoyé Axel à la Forteresse Oubliée. Il n'a pas semblé s'en formaliser plus que ça, mais je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu y trouver. Je me demande à quoi ça ressemble, désormais.

Lorsque nous avons perdu notre coeur, nos parents y étaient toujours… Je préfère ne pas savoir ce que sont devenus tous ceux que nous connaissions à l'époque. Lea et moi avons survécu, c'est tout ce qui compte.

En quelque sorte.

Je me souviens encore de cette époque, de la sensation d'un coeur dans ma poitrine. C'est étrange, j'ai parfois l'impression que d'un moment à l'autre, je vais sentir le mien battre. Encore une idée stupide.

Et pourtant je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette nouvelle vie. À voir Axel aujourd'hui, je me demande parfois si je n'aurais pas préféré que tout se finisse ce jour-là.

Je connais Axel, mais je n'ai pas oublié Lea. Jamais je ne pourrai, même si je le voulais plus que n'importe quelle autre chose. C'est une véritable malédiction…

Lea pensait que tant qu'on se souviendrait de lui, il vivrait éternellement, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien joué… Vraiment bien joué, Lea. Tu m'as eu, sur ce coup…

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être immortel ? »


End file.
